the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Adûnaphel
Adûnaphel was a one of the original nine that served the Dark Lord Sauron during the Second Age. Biography Legends of Adûnaphel Adûnaphel was born in her uncle Adûnazil's home (Bar Forowing) on Númenor's North Cape in Forostar in the year SA 1823. Her family possessed noble blood and owned extensive lands in Forostar and Orrostar. Even as a young child, she was recognized as being exceptionally beautiful, but her youth was scarred by the death of her father Adûnahil, who was murdered by Adunazil and Adûnabêth. She dwelled in remorse for many years and fought with her unstable mother Alcariel, whose ties with the Eldar had disturbed her father and had been the source of marital strife. Adûnaphel's despair over her father’s death and the blame she attributed to her mother contributed to her fervent support of her uncle’s small “Adûnaic” faction in the court of Tar-Ciryatan. Like Adunazil and his ally Prince Tindomul (Er-Murazor, the future Witch-King), Adûnaphel sought to sever Númenor’s close ties with the Elves, in hope that the Edain could build along their own cultural line and expand their military and economic strength. Her ultimate hope, of course, was to see Númenórean dominion over all Men. This aim drove would soon force her to leave Númenor. In SA 1914, Adûnaphel planned to seek her own crown from her uncle, but no such opportunity existed in her homeland. She followed the course of many of her royal allies under Adunazil's command and ventured east towards to Middle-Earth. Landing with her retainers at the haven of Umbar, including a small Númenórean anchorage, she was forced to settle at Vamag (Har. “Blood Fell”) on the northwestern tip of the kingdom's peninsula while her uncle took control over Umbar's capital city. There, she erected a citadel that became the focus of her expanding domain. Eventually by the year SA 1939, Adûnaphel and uncle Adunazil overtly controlled much of Umbar and the river Harnen, while her agents in Umbar manipulated the growing trade center and the territory to the south. The Lady of Vamag became a major influence among the Haradrim as well, her power and rapacious nature overwhelming the primitive fishermen and nomads. However, she was forced to watch as her uncle became the ruling "King of Umbar" and ruled much of western Near Harad as Ard the Vain, preparing for the eventual conquest of Umbar and Far Harad. All seemed well to the Lady of the West. Forty-eight years later, King Tar-Ciryatan of Númenor demanded that Adûnaphel pay him both homage and taxes which was part of her uncle's plan to remove her since he feared that she would learn the truth of her father's death. He ordered her to remove her warriors from the kingdom of Umbar and to submit to Númenórean rule. This edict drove Adûnaphel into a rage and she refused to abide by the harsh terms issued from Armenelos. Instead, she sent envoys to Armenelos in hope of reaching a compromise. For the next fourteen years, Adûnaphel and her overlord engaged in diplomatic sparring and quiet intrigue, all the while recognizing Númenor’s supremacy. However, after fourteen years passed, Adûnaphel would eventually learn the truth about what happened to her father from Fuinur, who betrayed Adûnabêth. This forced her to go berserk, in which she confronted her uncle in the Haven of Umbar and killed him in a deadly duel. She then took command of her own garrison and traveled back to Númenor to confront her brother for being involved. Upon confronting him, she ignored her brother's plea and told him that he brought this upon himself and executed him. Fourteen years after killing her uncle and brother, Queen Adûnaphel was soon met by the Dark Lord Sauron, who disguised himself as Annatar. She didn't trust him at first, but the Dark Lord offered a Ring of Power which recently belonged to her uncle during his rule. Reviled by the gifts offered by the Dark Lord, Adûnaphel accepted the Ring and fell under the sway of the Shadow. Category:Black Númenóreans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mordorians Category:Nazgûl Category:Númenóreans Category:Umbareans Category:Wraiths